


A Disaster Waiting To Happen

by BlazGear



Category: Boku No Hero Academia Illegals - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: AO3 needs the Illegals cast already, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Dekubowl, F/F, F/M, Group Chat Fic, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Rare-Pairs give me life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-30 22:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12119013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazGear/pseuds/BlazGear
Summary: Midoriya makes a group chat.Mistakes happen.





	1. Deku please

_GreenDay has added GravityKat, Creati, IcyHot, and Iida to the group chat_

**GreenDay** : So I was thinking about making a group chat for the whole class. 

**GravityKat** : no 

**IcyHot** : No 

**Iida** : Respectfully, no. 

**Creati** : Remember the last one? 

**GreenDay** : Kacchan has matured since then! He won't blow up another cafe. 

**Iida** : That was the third cafe that week.

 **GravityKat** : he also tried to kill you Deku

 **GreenDay** : That's just how Kacchan is! 

**Iida** : Midoriya, I ask that you don't defend Bakugou's action. 

**IcyHot** : We could always have Uraraka launch Bakugou to the sun. 

**GravityKat** : I'm done for that. 

**Creati** : If anyone asks, I said no... but I'm onboard too. 

**GreenDay** : Kacchan, isn't that bad, I promise. 

**IcyHot** : _sent skepticaltodorki.png_

**GravityKat** : ...Was that named TODORKI 

**IcyHot** : ...No?

 **Creati** : Is that a typo or a nickname? 

**IcyHot** : What's a typo? 

**Iida** : I'm not sure he's going to answer that. 

_GreenDay has added AlienQueen, Blasty McSplosion, Hard as Fuck, and Pikachu_

**IcyHot** : MIDORIYA

 **Blasty McSplosion** : I WILL MURDER YOU DEKU 

**GreenDay** : Thanks Kacchan. 

**GravityKat** : brb launching Bakugou to the sun 

**Creati** : I'll make a cannon. 

**AlienQueen** : I'll get Sero to tape him up. 

**GreenDay** : Why do you have this planned throughly already? 

**Creati** : We all made a contingency plan after the first day of class... it surprises me it took us this long to use it. 

**Hard as Fuck** : Hey, don't launch my boyfriend to the sun! 

**Blasty McSplosion** : YOU'RE NOT MY BOYFRIEND 

**Pikachu** : photo evidence that blasty is a liar 

**AlienQueen** : Top 10 Pictures Taken Before Disaster. 

**GravityKat** : I think the disaster already happened. 

**GreenDay** : I regret nothing 

**GravityKat** : you're lucky we love you. 

**AlienQueen** uwu does ochako have a crush on midori? 

**GravityKat** : ... 

**GravityKat** : BACK TO SPACE WITH YOU! 

**IcyHot** : Still regret nothing Midoriya? 

**GreenDay** : ... 

**Creati** : I'll make a bigger cannon... 

**GreenDay** : I may regret this now. 

**Pikachu** : DONT YOU KNOW YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES!? 

_Hatsume Mei has added Hatsume Mei to the group chat_

**Pikachu** : ...How? 

**GreenDay** : she is in the support department. 

**Hatsume Mei** : My babies can do anything you want them too! 

**Pikachu** : babies? 

**GreenDay** : don't ask 

**IcyHot** : Do you regret it now Midoriya? 

**GreenDay** : ...Yes.


	2. Midoriya no.

**GreenDay** : Guys help, my leg is stuck in the door. 

**Blasty McSplosion** : how the FUCK deku 

**GreenDay** : I fell 

**IcyHot** : ...how 

**GreenDay** : I wanted some coffee ok!

 **GravityKat** : Deku actually wtf 

**Pikachu** : 10/10 man. 

**Creati** : His leg got caught in a doggy door.

 **Iida** : ...Really Midoriya? 

**GreenDay** : ...yes. 

**Blasty McSplosion** : Stupid fucking Deku

 **GreenDay** : Listen, I just wanted some coffee! 

**Iida** : You could have waited a few minutes for the store to open. 

**Creati** : _sent thewildmidoriya.png_

**AlienQueen** : DAMN, Yaomomo going in hard 

**Hard as Fuck** : She's going in harder than me!

 **GreenDay** : Betrayed! 

**Creati** : I apologize, but it was too funny to pass up. 

**Pikachu** : He looks so sad 

**Iida** : Midoriya, I will try to help you but... Yaoyorozo has a point. 

**GreenDay** : BETRAYED AGAIN. 

**GravityKat** pffft Deku pls 

**GreenDay** : I haven't been betrayed this much since Kacchan started to hate me. 

**Blasty McSplosion** : I never liked you shitty Deku. 

**GreenDay** : ;( 

**GravityKat** : Load the cannon. 

**Creati** let me make the thing first 

**Blasty McSplosion** : TRY IT BITCH 

**Hard as Fuck** : Bakugou no.

 _Hatsume Mei has changed their username to Hatsune Meiku_

**Hatsune Meiku** : Hey, legs! I have some babies that I'd like to test! 

**Creati** : Making that cannon faster now. 

**GravityKat** : I'll help. 

**GreenDay** : Guys halp, Shinsou is laughing at me. 

_GreenDay has added Midnight Black, and I don't see you, bitch_

**I don't see you, bitch** : I forgot I watched Neo Yokio... 

**Toblerone** : One doesn't simply forget watching that acid trip. 

**Blasty McSplosion** : Hey, who the fuck are these guys. 

**Midnight Black** : Shinsou, guy that would have probably beat you. 

**Blasty McSplosion** : THE FUCK YOU SAY ASSHOLE 

**Hard as Fuck** : And his point has been proved 

**Midnight Black** : 

**Midnight Black** : Raging homosexual has a new meaning now.

 **Blasty McSplosion** : Fuck you too! 

**GreenDay** : guys please don't fight 

**GravityKat** : It's Bakugou, when doesn't he fight 

**Pikachu** : When he sleeps with Dense and Denser. 

**Hard as Fuck** : HEY! 

**Blasty McSplosion** : FUCK OFF PIKACHU 

_Pikachu added Iron Man to the chat_

**Pikachu** : so how does Bakugou treat ya tetsutetsutetsutetsutetsu 

**Iron Man** : who? 

**Hard as Fuck** : Tetsu, your OTHER boyfriend. 

**Iron Man** : Oh, right.

 **GreenDay** : kacchan why do you get two boyfriends. 

**Blasty McSplosion** : Because I'm awesome, fuck you Deku. 

**Pikachu** : hey Deku... why are you having coffee with that blond upperclassmen who kicked all of our asses? 

**GreenDay** h-how do you know that? 

**Midnight Black** : I took a picture. 

**GreenDay** : ...All Might please Detroit Smash me to the sun. 

**GravityKat** : Go get him Deku! 

**GreenDay** I WILL DO MY BEST! 

**Pikachu** : so he's getting with an older man. 

**I can't see you, bitch** : Well, he IS handsome... and strong, and in the Big 3. 

**Blasty McSplosion** : SHITTY DEKU STAY AWAY FROM THAT GUY. 

**Midnight Black** : _sent MidoriyaKissingTintin.png_

**Pikachu** : God I wish that was me. 

**Hard as Fuck** : As Deku or the other guy? 

**Pikachu** : Yes.

 **GreenDay** : I have to uh... do things. I'll be back later. 

**Iida** : Be responsible Midoriya! 

**GravityKat** : Go get him Deku! 

**I can't see you, bitch** : Good luck!

 _9:30 PM_

_GreenDay has added TinTin to the chat_

**TinTin** : Sup guys? 

**GreenDay** : somehow I got a boyfriend. 

**Blasty McSplosion** FUCKING DEKU 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly surprises this got a lot of attention on the first chapter, but I'm not complaining. Hope you all enjoyed the second chapter!
> 
> Honestly the amount of time that was spent on this chapter is disproportionate to the length.

**Author's Note:**

> The tags to this was harder than writing it, and always will be... end me.


End file.
